The Devil Inside
by EvilAngeal
Summary: The Kyuubi isn't some misunderstood menace, and the weakening of the seal had dire consequences. Currently a Two Shot.
1. The Devil Inside

Author Notes;I do not own naruto or Diablo (strong influences)

.

**The Devil Inside**

.

.

.

The roar of thunder followed the flashes of lightning that covered Konoha. The rain fell thick from skies as black as sin had quickly created a network of streams flowing through the streets. For days now the storm had been picking up, but it was worse than ever today, the veil of shadow had fallen upon them, causing the village to be naught but a series of glistening lights lost in the immense darkness that had devoured them.

The storm began to build when Naruto had returned, his usual cheery self gone, in his place a quiet stranger to them stood. His seal had weakened not long before his return. The demon within had gotten stronger and its influence expanding. Shortly after his return he had gone missing, leaving not a shred of evidence to his destination or reasons for leaving.

Or so it had seemed at the time. In her hands Tsunade held a water stained note, ripped out of a diary seemingly. The ink had somehow barely run despite the endless rain and streams that had carried it into town. By some chance it was found by the right people, who recognised Naruto's handwriting. Another bolt of lightning lit up the room, followed by a roar that rattles the room.

"What does it say, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, speaking for the group of Naruto's old friends that waiting for her patiently to begin in her office. Tsunade's lip twisted uncomfortably, having reread the dark message for the dozenth time trying to comprehend its meaning.

"Many sleepless nights have passed since it all began. Since then I've tried to forget the terrors I beheld beneath the cold veil of my mind, and the twisted nightmares that have haunted me even beyond my dreams, well into my every waking moment." She recited her voice lined with fear for the boy who wrote the words. Fear for strength to fight the demon. And for fear for the consequences unto the world should he fail. The sky rumbled above them once more, causing Tsunade to pause, the people in the room tense, having learnt by now what Naruto kept at bay. The Kyuubi, most powerful and terrible of all the demons known to exist, the devil itself.

"There's something dark within me; I can feel it now, driving me towards the West, assuring me that my salvation lies within the ruins of ancient kingdoms. Though I somehow know the way, I know not what dangers will arise to hinder my journey, and as I pass through the gates of Konoha …" Tsunade trailed off, as she picked something up from behind the letter, a dark string falling from her clutched fingers.

.

The carriage rocked back and forth, its study woodwork creaking as it was being put to the test in the drenching gale. The passengers rocked back and forth in the back as the horses struggled onward up the hill with the rain turning the roads into black mud.

The driver whipped the horses to push on ahead, a strange ominous feeling festering in his heart. He had never seen a storm this bad in this part of the world before, so far away from the ocean and with so little mountains surrounding to create these kinds of winds. There was something unnatural about the whole thing. But that was not what he feared. Ninja's could do all kinds of unnatural things. But those clouds, he thought turning back looking at the amazing shade of the clouds he was trying to leave behind. They were the blackest he had ever seen. And to his more immediate concern… they were following them.

Lightning struck a tree nearby, causing an almighty BANG! Splinters of wood pelted them and flames arose from behind the treeline. The horses reared, causing the carriage to slide backwards in the mud, threatening to begin crashing down the hill. The driver screamed at them beating them as hard as he could to get them to push on, knowing they would not survive the fall. From inside the carriages cries of the two children could be heard, while the adults held on tightly, their faces pale and scared having felt themselves lurch back after the bang, they feared the worst. All but one. The hooded stranger who sat on the edge, not budging an inch; he could've been dead.

The horses responded to the pain more than their fear, and they began moving on once more. The children hanging onto their mother tightly who did her best to reassure them. Across from them the lack of response from the stranger had caught his eye. Had he passed out?

"Hey, you alright boy?" he called out from across the carriage. But his only answer was the skies monstrous growl that causes even the carriage to vibrate. After a moments hesitation he got up, and reached towards the boy.

In the flash of a lightning strike the figure snapped his head up looked at him, his red slit eyes glaring at him. Beyond him even, before falling again, behind the curtain of his hood. He stumbled back into the corner, gasping for the breath that had been ripped right out of his lungs. Was this storm getting the best of him too? It had to be… That was all it was...

.

"I know that the better part of my soul will remain behind..." Tsunade paused, opening her had to reveal the stone she gave him. "…Forever"


	2. It Lives Below

Author note; Not planning on expanding further, just came to me and I thought; _eh what the hell I'll do it._… fyi I still don't own anything. Also very astute 'The High Demon Lord', that author note "I do not own naruto or Diablo (strong influences)" made it a bit tricky to decipher but glad to see it didn't elude your keen mind.

.

**It Lives Below**

.

.

.

It seemed as though the moment Naruto had left, the world had gotten a little darker. It wasn't like when he had left to go training for his dream this time. He was just gone. Before he left he was definitely different. He was quiet and distant, not at all like the Naruto he knew before. Who despite everything made Konohamaru feel like no matter what; in the end everything was going to be okay, so long as you just believed in yourself!

But that wasn't the guy who left them. Not even close.

Now all the things that used to riddle Konohamaru's skin with Goosebumps and made the hair on the back of his head stand on high were back, chilling his blood to an icy halt. The creaks in his house at night, the feeling of being watched and the instinct that things were not always as he had left them; all of these feelings were gnawing away at him. But it was nonsense right? There's nothing in the dark, he learnt that when he was just a kid! And he's a shinobi now for goodness sake!

Even with this confident sounding thought in mind he found himself apprehensive to visiting his grandfathers grave. Today was the day he went, but his legs felt stiff and unresponsive from the moment he had realised. It wasn't the storm or rain that dissuaded him and he knew it. He gritted his teeth.

"I'm _not_ a little kid anymore" he told himself quietly. What would his grandfather think of him if he could see him now? Too scared by the sky to come and see him after he became a ninja? His insides twisted in shame and guilt. Finally he got to his feet. It was just a graveyard and it was just a storm. Whatever was going on with Naruto was probably just personal stuff, he'd be back to his cheery self in no time. Besides, that he didn't know proved it had little or nothing to do with him. So it had to be something very personal.

Though his body fought with him, he slowly got ready to go out and to get soaked completely. He wouldn't stay too long, but it was very important that he paid his respects.

Finally, thick coat on, and as covered in water-proof material as he could make himself, he stepped outside into the dark damp rain. It looked like night out, but it was actually in the afternoon, the sun was still up behind the clouds. He turned and made his way slowly toward the graveyard. As he walked he tried to work out if the resistance came from the wind, rain or himself, but forced himself to grin at his own stupidity and pressed on.

It was only when he got there did his brain finally catch up to his body. There was only darkness and the faint outline of stones in front of him. He would never admit this to anyone but it really creeped him out. He found himself simply staring at it rather than entering, as though looking for a sign of moment where it didn't belong. With a trembling hand he reached up to the gate.

The gate swung open creakily of its own accord, banging loudly into the rails. Konohamaru flinched, looking back ahead as though the sound might've alerted anything to his presence. There he stood unmoving from his spot. He was cold and now soaked through, and he couldn't shake the thought that he'd have a hard time running with all this on while also being wet.

After a moment longer, he braved forward into the darkness and the unknown. The wind carrying the rain all around him gave him little sense of his surroundings as it blew in his hears. He followed the path that he could barely see through the graveyard, checking around himself as he walked. Every so often he whipped round having seen something blow in the wind he had mistaken for someone… or some_thing_.

Some minutes later due to him dragging his feet he found himself looking upon his grandfathers stone. It wasn't as comforting as he had hoped having been through this creepy place, but he was glad in other ways to see it. He allowed himself a genuine smile. Just being here looking at this place was enough to soothe him, to remind him of the strength of their family, and most importantly to believe in himself. Everything was fine. Every storm passes. He lingered for a few more minutes before saying his farewells to his grandfathers grave and leaving.

He quickly made his way home. If he could get back soon he might still be able to avoid catching a cold, or pneumonia with these conditions. He shut the graveyards gate behind him as he left, looking back one last time, then shaking his head and his own nonsense.

On the way the way home he found his thoughts returning to Naruto . Whatever was wrong with him he would have to make certain Naruto had all the support he could offer once he came back. After all, it wouldn't do at all if his rival fell into depression just like that. He wanted to surpass him! Not pass him by as Naruto sat on the time out bench!

The moment he was home he made immediately for the bathroom. Shedding his clothes after locking the door, before they fused to his skin as wet clothes seemed to. He wrestled for awhile trying to peel the darn things off. He hated getting soaked like that. Fortunately soon enough he was free from his captors. He flicked on the hot water and stepping into the shower, letting it soak him in a much more pleasant way. The warmth reigniting his body and soul. After it had warmed him through he began to actually clean himself, wiping away all the muck and grim he had somehow picked up from the rain until his multiple layers.

Soon satisfied he turned off the water and hopped out, grabbed a towel and begun to dry himself off. He then went to his room and proceeded to get dressed. He grabbed the thickest warmest stuff available. There was no training or meetings today and he was going to allow himself this one off. Besides, it was already getting time for dinner soon. Now he couldn't find his favourite jacket he groaned mentally slamming the drawer he had been rummaging through shut.

'_Oh that's right_' he thought in realisation, it was in the washing machine. In the basement. He nearly scoffed to himself. He wasn't about to play that stupid game with himself again. He ignored that little stupid voice in the back of his mind as he strolled down the corridor. He turned and opened the door to the basement, looking down the stairs as they descended into the blackness. He began down the stairs.

Something grabbed his ankle. It yanked hard into the space between the stairs. Konohamaru shrieked in surprised and pain as his body collapsed on the stairs. He instinctively grabbed the handrails as the grip squeezed him painfully pulling him towards it with unholy strength. Konohamaru tried kicking whatever it was. But there was nothing to kick, he couldn't see anything! He felt his fingers slide down the rails.

'_Oh no no no no…_' he panicked, realising whatever it was had him, there was no escape. He felt himself lurching into the blackness, his leg grinding painfully now in between the two stairs. He screamed out for help. He tried kicking against the stairs futilely. Just as he began to sink deeper the top stair broke away. Then he saw it. He cried out in terror. But no one heard him…


End file.
